


Heat's Blessing

by pagesfromthemaple



Series: Tumblr Writing [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU where matt finds some fucking peace, Established Relationship, F/M, Late-night Shenanigans, it's hot up in this bitch, it's more fluff hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagesfromthemaple/pseuds/pagesfromthemaple
Summary: You’d given up on the prospects of sleep two hours ago, at least thankful that tomorrow wouldn’t demand much of you. Hell’s Kitchen was really living up to its name; the heat wave you were sat in the middle of was relentless and took absolutely no hostages.





	Heat's Blessing

“It’s gross,” you mumble into your pillow. You can hardly understand the muffled words you’ve said, but you know Matt heard it loud and clear. He’d been squirming uncomfortably, facedown in his pillow. You, on the other hand, were tossing and turning around him, on top of him, so close beside him that he pushed you and your body heat away. You’d given up on the prospects of sleep two hours ago, at least thankful that tomorrow wouldn’t demand much of you. Hell’s Kitchen was really living up to its name; the heat wave you were sat in the middle of was relentless and took absolutely no hostages.

“It’s _so_ gross, Matthew, I-”

“I know,” he snaps, pushing himself up from his pillow to stare down the area between your lips and chin. You remember then, how he probably felt worse than you did, that he could probably feel each speck of humidity in the air. You remember he had said the fan near the window gave him a headache from all its noise, and now your complaining was probably driving him mad.

“I’m sorry.” Your voice was smaller, so quiet he almost lost it to the blasted fan.

“I’m sorry too,” he finally sighs, flopping down again and rolling over to he can face you. He throws the covers off, exposing you to the uncomfortable chill of the fan. He leans in to kiss your forehead lightly before getting up. You stay in your place, so as to appreciate the way the neon billboard shone brightly into your eyes and onto Matt’s bare ass.

“Whatcha doin?” you try, voice a bit louder and lower. Matt begins to pace toward the wardrobe.

“I’m getting ice cream,” he replies plainly with a handsome smile while he puts briefs and sweatpants on. “We clearly won’t get anything productive done lying here-” you raise your eyebrows “-so maybe a walk will tire you out.”

“What am I, a dog?” you huff, but you follow him anyway, holding your arms out and waddling until you’re caressing his stomach and lazily rubbing your sweat onto his skin. He grumbles in protest; tosses you shorts and one of his older t-shirts before the two of you are hitting the streets, sandal-clad and ravenous.

It takes a while before you reach the parlour, and you’re surprised it’s remained open this late. It’s family-owned and family-run; Matt likes them because their ice cream “tastes the cleanest”, or whatever that meant for him. The owner never lets you pay for his ice cream. You’re not sure which suit of Matt’s helped out, but either way, the owner greets the two of you by name and gets to work preparing Matt’s usual one-vanilla and one-raspberry with chocolate sauce..

“Pear-devil?” you muse, holding the outlandish creation in front of you to observe it clearer in the streetlights- a light, green-yellow scoop neatly pressed into your cone. The kicker is the small chocolate horns protruding from the top, one of which you’ve already eaten.

“While I’m generally against the capitalization of the neighbourhood underdog for corporate gain-” Matt says, leaning over and taking a long, obnoxious lick of your ice cream, “-I will make an exception, just this once. For Pear-devil.”

At this hour of the night, it’s not unbearable to hold hands or have any sort of skin-to-skin contact as you walk back to Matt’s. You dare to hold his hand all the way up to his apartment, right up until you’re both naked in the sheets again, legs intertwined.

“We’re quite lucky it’s not a work day tomorrow,” you whisper, and Matthew flashes a cheeky grin in response.

“Lucky indeed.” He shifts ever-so-slightly, so now your stomachs touch. “Blessed to be in good health-” he pecks your forehead “-blessed to be in this bed-” he aims for your nose, but ends up kissing just under your eye “-and I thank God every day for the blessing that is you, here with me.”

He finally brushes against your lips, and you respond with a soft “I love you”, pressing closer to him. The fan blows steadily, soon becoming white noise to the couple sharing what remained of the timeless night.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests always open on fictionalmapletree.tumblr.com <3


End file.
